Dance With Me
by OhGodTheHorror
Summary: Since Alice's return home, good fortune has headed her way... Can a visit from an old friend ruin everything she has worked to build, or will it lead to something bigger? AlicexHatter R&R pl0x
1. Déjà vu

Good morning everyone! Hope you like my fanfic and feel free to review it! No really... No pressure... ;3 hahaha

Staring out into the deep blue waves crashing against the heavy ship set on a course from china, Alice sighed loudly to herself. It felt like years since she and the mad hatter had been reunited for the second time but in reality it had been no more than twelve months since she had defeated the Jabberwocky and had the Red Queen banished alongside her traitorous follower Stayne. After a month on the sea, Alice could not wait until she felt the earth beneath her feet and not a creaking wooden deck. One can only do so much when on a ship and after practically drawing every vivid memory of her times in Underland on every piece of parchment stored in her room she began to silently pray for land. As Alice had said before she left Underland, she had so much that needed to be done, and exporting to China had been a wise decision on her part. Their market had expanded and their profits had doubled in only 4 months, but there was still so much more that needed to be done to secure their place at the top of the export company food chain. With all of the great things happening in her life, Alice began to wonder to herself why she felt that her life still held no meaning. Thoughts of the mad hatter still plagued her mind each night and regret ensued each morning as she lay in bed, wondering what the man was doing and whether her decision to leave had been the correct one. There were more important things that needed to be resolved however and so Alice never thought twice about the mad hatter and any of her memories from Underland when she left her bedroom. Only in there would she allow herself to dream about a life she gave away... Luckily Alice was broken from her musings when the bellowing call of "Land Ho" boomed through the ship and had Alice running to starboard and watching the land creep closer ever so slowly to her delight. Home at last...

"But I don't want to wear a corset"Alice groaned but the woman in front of her refused to listen as she pressed her foot into Alice's back and sucked all of the air out of the young girl's lungs. "Nonsense Miss Alice" The woman fussed as she threw the dress over Alice's head and began to pull it over her body, "It's a disrespect to not wear one, and besides, it really does make you look pretty. It'll be a change from the horrid things you were forced to wear in that savage land" The lady tutted as she buttoned the back and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles that seemed too afraid to form. Alice would have spoken had she not felt so out of breath from the tight bodice and the sea of breasts that seemed to want to leap out of the top of her blue dress. Alice had been so preoccupied with trying to breathe normally that she didn't notice the powder puff until it attacked her face and turned her whiter than a rabbit.

The next ten minutes had turned her from Alice into someone she couldn't even recognise in the mirror. Deep scarlet was painted over her lips and charcoal covered her eyes thickly while rouge tinted her cheeks and causing a permanent blush upon her face. The dress itself was quite beautiful in itself; a light blue silk on the bodice that slowly transformed itself into a pale aqua while white lace worked its way around the dress and through the seams. All in all the dress was magnificent and only served to brighten Alice's eyes all the more, but it was no longer Alice but a more refined and perfect version who looked exactly like every other pompous old woman and marriage-hungry girl. Before she had time to argue about her apparel she was doused in perfume and forced out of her bedroom before being practically thrown into a carriage and carted off like some animal in a cage. Alice could only huff indignantly as the woman who had dressed her was now running her through the dos and don'ts when it came to formality. Tuning out, Alice closed her eyes and began to wonder what was so special about today that she needed not to know.

"And we're here Miss Alice. Now you remember what I told you right? Miss Alice?" The lady began to shriek when Alice refused to respond but calmed down when the blonde nodded and began to exit the carriage. "Yes yes fork is on the left, but what am I here for?" Alice whined, taking half a breath so as to replace the lost oxygen in her lungs from only a sentence. The woman glared at Alice for a moment before breaking out into a smile, "Oh I cannot tell you Miss Alice, it would ruin the surprise. But do have fun Miss Alice and stay safe" She laughed and waved as Alice walked towards the arch entrance awkwardly. Looking around at the green fields and the mounds of women and men dancing, a sense of foreboding flooded Alice's senses. The place seemed so familiar, almost as if she had been here before, only very long ago. Alice was brought back into reality when an old woman hobbled over to her with a predatorial grin that once adorned a scorning face. Realisation drew the breath from Alice like a corset to a bodice ((So to speak ;3)), Alice had been in this garden only 12 months ago, dancing with the ever so dreadful Lord Hamish Ascot before being proposed to. This was where she fell into the hole, met the mad hatter and slayed the Jabberwocky before outright refusing the marriage and insulting just about everyone who had deserved it. "Oh Alice, my deepest regrets for your mother, her and I were quite close you know. I can only hope that you can consider us as warm a family as your old one" The wrinkled woman grinned largely, showing her horrid teeth which had only lost their lustre in the year that she had been absent. Alice merely nodded politely before being dragged around and introduced to anyone she did not know, zoning out completely and falling into her own thoughts.

"Ah Miss Alice, still beautiful and unmarried I see?" A Cocky male voice said as a pair of wet lips planted themselves on her hand and a head of blazing red hair illuminated her vision. "H-Hatter?" She said, surprised but found her enthusiasm waning almost instantly when she noticed who the red haired male actually was. "Oh hello Lord Ascot" She said politely as she tried to move away. But he would not have it and pulled her flush against his person, sidestepping and beginning what she could only describe as the 'conversational waltz'. "My my Miss Alice, you seem to have grown even more beautiful in your absence and yet, still without a husband? How tragic" The pompous man mocked, attempting to look seductive but failing madly, "One would think that you would rather turn into your Aunt" He laughed at his own joke and Alice's eye twitched slightly as she tried to school her face and ignore the blatant insult on her family. "That may be what you think however I'm merely waiting for the right one, I wouldn't want to marry an idiotic fool would I? Not with my booming business only growing as we move further out worldwide." Alice hoped that the fool in front of him took the hint, but apparently he didn't because he beamed twice as much and nodded and continued to dance.

"You are exactly right Miss Alice, although you can't think to run a business as a woman. Your husband would take over of course because you clearly couldn't do it yourself." Alice would have throttled the man had he not stopped dancing and clutched her hands, a serious look on his face,  
"Alice, I could be that man. You wouldn't need to worry about money because I would have more than enough with your partnership when you sign it over to me. We'd be perfect for each other and I understand that the last time I asked you were too immature, what with your head always up in the clouds. But now I think that you could really buckle down and bear me an heir don't you?" Hamish flashed a crooked grin, not noticing how Alice's teeth were grating together in anger. "You know what Lord Ascot," Alice began, still glaring though a forced smile had formed on her face, making her look terrifying; not that the fool in front of her could see. She was about to give the man a piece of her mind when a loud shrieking caught her off guard and a woman flew past her, pushing Alice and sending her tumbling into Hamish.

"Falling for me already Alice" He chuckled but Alice merely threw him her hardest glare and stood up again, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on the Earth, even if you actually had a personality!" She yelled before running off to find what had caused the commotion that everyone was cautiously walking towards. Hamish stood alone, mouth gaping wide and staring at the place where Alice had been standing only moments before, wondering what had caused her to be so callous and hurtful towards him. Feeling an upset stomach coming on he ran in the direction his mother had been seen in to cry and have his 'tummy' kissed better.

Alice arrived where the crowd had by now formed and was having trouble seeing what it was that was so intriguing to them all the way out in the forest.

"Oh what a filthy and disgusting thing, can we have it killed?" An elderly woman screeched and a bout of 'yea' resounded through the crowd. Rolling her eyes at their barbaric natures she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed loudly.

"Oh my!" She yelled, beginning to catch their attention as she swayed left and right, "I feel so dizzy... So... Out of breath" She said before falling to the ground. As she had suspected, the crowd was now stationed around her yet none of them actually did anything to help. 'Figures those aristocrats wouldn't even be able to help a dying person. Probably afraid I might breathe on them and contaminate them as well' Alice thought as the people continued to stand around her and whisper loudly about her. Finally losing her patience she opened her eyes and a woman yelled out, "A miracle!" Everyone began clapping and Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes at their idiocy.

An elderly man had decided to help her up but half way through the random woman who served no purpose but to yell out important plot twists yelled out "Look! He's getting away!" Everyone turned to face their first form of entertainment and the man let go of Alice, her hand in his forgotten as she fell onto her posterior with an 'oomph'. "Some help you were" She grumbled but was brought back to the more pressing matter when a male began to speak. The voice was like music to her ears and Alice suddenly couldn't contain the urge to find out who the elusive man was.

"Very sorry bu... Rabbi... Dodo... Dance... Fudderwupping..." Was all that Alice was able to make out as she jumped and pushed in an attempt to see past the group. In seconds however she found that it wasn't needed when they began to scream and run away in the direction of the other guests. Alice crouched and covered her head with her hands, hoping that she wouldn't get stood on or hurt too badly by the stampede of fools. Hearing their distant cries, Alice felt it safe to look up and see what it was that was so terrifying that it sent a bunch of... cowards running for their lives.

Alice lifted her head, only to see a man standing not too far from her, arms outstretched and panting heavily with a huge grin upon his face as if waiting for the applause that would never come. Blazing green eyes and hair like flames Alice could only thing of one man to fit the description, "Hatter..." She said before fainting for real this time.

Nyaaa what do you think? Boring? Confusing? Enticing? Do tell!!! R&R

xox tartar 


	2. FlashbacksOfWIN

A special thanks to those who reviewed... aka:

**Dagger Kitsune, BookJunkie, LostLoveIsDead, Pilot101, Ngoc Chau, ikare, annie-lauren, linalove, Eden The Pirate, sami1010220 and SasuNaruFTW!!!**

I love you all and thankyou again for taking the time to review my work... It helps me figure out whether my story is lame or good or if I FAIL in any aspect!!! Ty Ty again and keep reading ;3

And here we goooo...

* * *

The Mad Hatter had been known as a very smart man, but he had been dumbfounded when he had seen Alice on the grass crouching low and looking as if she'd just seen the Red Queen. The Hatter had been about to say hello when she fell to the floor with a sigh and refused to move.

"Alice?" He called out worriedly, looking around for assistance of any sort. He found his assistance in a long stick which he used to poke her curiously,"Alice? Hellooooo???" He said before giving up on waking her with a stick and looking for something better... And maybe alive as well.

Alice had been having a wonderful dream that she was back in Underland, dancing and laughing away with all of her friends. She was woken abruptly when something like a tree fell upon her face and knocked her back into reality. Taking a large gulp of breath she removed what seemed to be an oddly placed poking stick and looked about for where the Hatter had run off to; having a Mad Hatter so close to the other party guests could only end in negativity.

"Hatter? Where are you? Are you even here?" she called, more to her own sanity rather than to the Hatter, but he responded nonetheless with a,  
"Squeak squeaky squeak squeak squeak" and throwing her off if only for a turned to the squeaking noise and found the Hatter, sitting in the middle of the forest with what looked like a mouse in an odd dress. The Hatter sighed in annoyance before repeating his previous statement at a slower pace.

"Squeeeak squeeeeaky squeeeeak squeeeeak squeeeeeeeak... Now do you get it you idiotic Dormouse?" He said, annoyance leaking from his voice when the mouse merely cocked its head in confusion.

"Umm Hatter, animals can't talk in my world, nor can we talk in their... Native language" Alice said, causing the Hatter to turn with a smile on his face and raise himself off of the ground before running over to the blonde haired woman and hugging her tightly,

"Oh Alice you're alive! I was so worried that poking you with a stick had made you worse but the Dormouse said that you'd be fine. You sure had me fooled, naughty Alice" He said with a cheeky grin planted on his face.

"That's the Dormouse?" Alice asked as she stared at the tiny mouse wrapped in material.

"Yes and I'm the Mad Hatter, pleased to meet you" The Hatter cried before shaking Alice's hand harshly and causing her whole body to shake with it. "Well then, now that the pleasantries are over, care to tell me where we are exactly?" The Hatter had already walked off on Alice, inspecting a tree carefully before moving onto a blade of grass. Alice couldn't help but groan at the situation she was in.

"Actually Hatter," She said, "I wanted to ask how on Earth you got into my world?" Hatter's expression turned frightening as his eyes began to darken around the edges when he turned to face her.

"Well that's a long story..." He began before reliving the memory in his head.

******FLASHBACKOFWIN**

_The Hatter had been making himself his usual ginger and radish tea when a flying saucer; clearly accompanied by its cup, was headed in his direction, aiming for his head. The Hatter ducked as he usually did in those situations however after hearing a cackling noise becoming distant, the Hatter looked up from his place under the table, only to see his beautiful tea and the March Hare bounding away into the shrubbery. _

_Not wishing to lose the best blend he had made so far he jumped out from under the table, running after the pair awkwardly yet increasingly fast. The Hare was faster however and though he was always in the Hatter's line of sight, he was never close enough to reaching the Hare. Hatter scoffed as he passed a flock of dodos but stopped abruptly, a grin growing on his face as an idea formed. Not a minute later, the Hatter was speeding off in the direction the Hare had gone in and laughed madly._

_He was going to be victorious and reap the benefits once he sat and drank his delicious tea. When the March Hare saw the Hatter coming towards him at an alarming rate he panicked, finding a conveniently placed door in front of him and running straight into it, forgetting to open it. After colliding with it for a few seconds he realised to turn the handle and the door magically opened. He shut it just in time to hear a thud from the dodo and Hatter colliding with the door. The Hare nervously began searching for an exit point but grinned madly when he spied the enlarging cake (is there an actual name for them anyways?) on the floor and a truly wicked idea formed in his nonexistent brain. _

_The Hatter had finally realised to get off the dodo and try and open the door, which proved successful even though he lost himself a pink fluffy steed. "Oh Haaaaare," The Hatter called as he looked around the odd room. He was about to leave without his prize when the scent of his tea flooded his nostrils and he turned, only to see a table, chair and his tea with a note attached to it saying:_

**'_Dear Mad,_**

**_My honest apology for taking your tea... I didn't do anything to it and whatever you do... Do NOT eat the cake that looks oddly enough like an enlarging cake but actually isn't. _**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Hare'_**

_Hatter looked down to see the cake which had been cut into a heart shape and he scoffed. Of course he would eat the cake, just to do what that March Hare said not to do. Of course before he was able to take a bite his friend the Dormouse jumped upon the table and screeched _

_"Don't do it! It's a trap" Hatter obviously not believing the Dormouse, laughed loudly. _

_"And you think that the March Hare has come up with a plot? A plan? A ruse? That he's conspiring and contriving to con me with his strategic schemes? Is this what you think Dormouse?" The Hatter bellowed, glaring suspiciously as the mouse nodded fearfully. _

_"Oh well in that case, you try some first" He laughed before shoving a piece of the cake into the mouse's mouth and then eating the rest of it himself. _

_"My word this is really good cake, essence of human fingers I see... A bit too pungent but still... But the eye of newt gives it the- wait a minute" The Hatter stopped in his tracks when he found the table shrinking before breaking under his weight completely. _

_"Oh look what you've done now you fool! Gone and made us big you have... I knew that Hare was up to no good but do you listen? Nooo-" The Dormouse was cut off when the Hatter's larger hand lifted the animal up and stuffed it in his pocket. _

_"I can't concentrate on concentrating with you so loud... Oh look, a hole" He said, changing the subject if only to step closer to the hole. The Hatter was about to peer inside when the whole room turned upsidedown and he found himself clinging to a pair of low hanging vines extending from the hole. He laughed madly, _

_"Oh my Dormouse, the room has turned upside down," He looked over to when his crushed chair was on the ceiling still unaffected by the pull of gravity. "Or maybe we have"_

_The Dormouse poked it's head out of Hatter's pocket and looked around in confusion. "What do we do now?" _

"_We can only go up" The Hatter laughed before beginning to climb the long tunnel. _

_After a short nap on a conveniently placed bed and a long climb later, the two eventually made it to the top, only to be in awe at the vast array of trees and bushes. _

_"What a place, where do you think we are?" The Hatter asked but only received a squeak in return. "Are you alright Dormouse?" He asked, poking it when it kept squeaking. He was about to shake the mouse when a voice permeated the grounds._

_"Who are you?" Hatter looked up and saw an old woman with scraggly hair pointing to him. _

_"I am a Hatter" He said proudly._

"_A Hatter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_What kind?"_

"_The kind that make hats"_

"_What kind of hats?"_

"_Any"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes"_

"S_o you could make a hat out of a vegetable?"_

"_An odd request but yes... It has been attempted"_

"_You're mad"_

"_Precisely"_

"_A Mad Hatter you are"_

"_And who might you be?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you,"_

"_My name is Imogene. You look like a prince"_

"_Well Imogene, I am no prince I can assure you... I make hats for princes but not for myself and therefore I simply cannot be a prince." Not being able to question his logic she nodded in acceptance._

_ "Well if you don't mind I have to scream in confusion and fear now" She said, smiling,_

"_Oh no, go right ahead" He replied before watching her freak out as a crowd formed. The Hatter smiled, not knowing where he was or what was in store for him..._

"And that was when I showed them the Fudderwupping and well... Here we are" The Hatter said, smiling and ignoring Alice's confusion so as to walk towards the party.

"Wait a minute, you didn't actually explain your story. You just went off in some sort of daze for about ten minutes and then told me you showed them the Fudderwupping. That doesn't make sense at all" Alice cried, running after him,

"Well HAD you been reading my mind you would have known" He said in a condescending tone.

"But we can't read minds in my world"

"Neither can we, so why would you bother?" The Hatter laughed before entering the clearing where every being now stood stock still, anticipating what was to happen next.

Hatter bowed lowly before righting himself and wearing a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's any day.

"Good morning everyone, I come in peas." He said softly, so as to not cause too much of a ruckus. He was about to mingle with the guests when one of them caught sight of the mouse and squealed madly, alerting the rest and sending them all into a panic. Alice sighed loudly and placed her hands on her forehead in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was forming. It could only get worse from here...

* * *

Now it's your chance to have your name permanently engraved in the author's notes of the fanfic! All you have to do is press the conveniently placed button that reads 'REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER' and you too can be remembered as the nice reader who helped the writer finish this fanfic.

'**A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give. Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement...**' Whichever moderator came up with that slogan has the right idea going on ;3

Love you all

tartar xox


	3. Sirius Stuff

Hey guys if you're still actually reading this then OH MY GOD thats dedication.. I got lazy.. And finished school and well its been a fair amount of time. But I will attempt to try some more...

To say that Alice was not amused was untrue. Realistically she should have been mortified, shocked in fact at the Hatter's blatant disregard for those around him and for his lack of fear in a situation she had never wanted to take part in herself. However the facts were as they were and she began to create a set of facts within her mind despite this being reality and not Underland. 'There is no such thing as sanity' she repeated, her eyes closed while her fingertips pinched the bridge of her nose.

The Hatter had been in the public eye for nought 15 minutes and already the guests were turning feral, some taken to hiding beneath oddly shaped shrubbery and others simply running around like headless chickens. "Miss Alice" Hatter called from the other side of the dancefloor and began to sprint towards her, an object grasped firmly in his hand. By the time he had reached her she had already begun to move towards him, stepping over bodies that couldn't decide whether they preferred running or hiding. He stopped only inches from her face but did not seem to move backwards, choosing instead to grin madly and stare into her wide eyes for a minute or so. "It's not safe" He laughed out loud, waving a spoon in front of her face. "Take this to protect yourself, we have quite a battle on our hands!" And with that he bounced away, spreading his arms out like a bird and flapping towards a cluster of people who wouldn't seem to notice him in time.

"My word it's pitiful what this world has come to" A deep voice came from her right, causing Alice to jump in fright. "I-I'm sorry but I don't understand, is this a common occurrence?" Alice found herself laughing awkwardly in an attempt at humour but the man stood gruffly, taking in the sight of what once had been a respectable party with contempt. "I can assure you Miss Alice this is in fact not the first time this month that an odd fellow has ruined a party in this household, I'm beginning to think that the house is cursed. At least we managed to capture the little round boys before they could eat all of our food." His face wrinkled into a grimace and he shivered lightly though the breeze was warm and inviting. He said no more, for there was nothing more to add but Alice had repeated the words in her head several times. Had the boys the man had described been who she thought they were? And if so, why were they coming to her world? "Sir," She finally said, her courage faltering with every second. He did not turn to look at her but she felt that his attention was now on her and the words she would say next. "The boys you speak of, are they still in the house?" He shook his head, "Heavens no, they would have eaten the home brick by brick surely. We had them sent off to St Alberts house for the 'questionable' minds as soon as possible" The man replied, the word questionable sliding off his tongue as if he understood its meaning far too well.

The conversation between the two of them fell to silence once more as Alice thought hard. She thought and thought until she felt she'd thought a hole in the beautifully kept lawn. She knew her curiosity would not allow her to miss this opportunity and with a polite bow she left the man, ignoring his bright eyes, so full of confusion yet understanding for some reason. Carefully she moved to find the Hatter and following the familiar shrieks she was led to an odd sight. There stood the hatter wielding a corset, though lord knows how it came into his possession. He was waving it around, trying to hit the body that had attatched itself to his back but it was useless, the figure clung like an infant and refused to let go. As Alice moved closer she noticed the parasite was Mrs Ascot, shrieking something about removing the demon from within. Alice knew at once that she could not allow this to continue any longer, not if what she assumed was happening was indeed true and with the will of a vorpal blade she stood straight and bellowed loudly. "Mrs Ascot PLEASE cease this ridiculous farce at once!" Almost instantly the squabbling stopped though the Hatter found one more shot at her through the silence. Alice stalked closer towards the now bashful woman who was as red as an object of redness and no longer attatched to anyone. "I am very disappointed at how this party has turned out, if you continue this silly charade I shan't come back again. Now I suggest you leave this young man alone and see to your guests" Without a word the lady scurried off, leaving the crowd to disperse and the Hatter to grin madly while poking his tongue out at all who continued to watch. " I must say Miss Alice, if you had taken such a tone with the beast of Underland I daresay there would have been any need for a fight." He said gleefully and followed Alice as she headed for the entrance. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures" She replied and went in search of her carriage, sans a ridiculous helper.

"Driver, St Alberts Please" Alice ordered from within and the driver turned with a confused look on his face. "Did you mean 'State house of peas?'" He said monotonously. "What no. I said St Alberts!" Again he turned to her, confused " Three locations by that name, 'St Alberts you fool', 'St Alberts you idiot', 'Oh my god I said St Alberts! Next time I'm buying a map!'"  
"The third I guess..." Alice said, though she felt her time on the sea had caused her to miss a grand technological advancement. With that the driver turned and began the journey towards what they hoped for. "I guess he was siri-us" The Hatter squealed in laughter and palms reached faces all over the 4th wall.

Finally they reached St Alberts and as Alice glanced at the building she felt a sense of foreboding, as if what she would see inside would cause every world that she knew of to spin madly, well madder than usual really. "Oh boy where are we going?" Hatter asked gleefully, reminding Alice of his presence. She questioned the benefits of allowing him to enter such a sombre place but after agreeing that he could not make a madhouse any madder she exited the carriage and walked towards the large wooden doors. The interior was dark and dank; the wallpaper a dull grey with a hint of yellow and the floor a horrid tiled pattern that she prayed was sanitary. At the end of the large room lay a door and to the right; her left as the Hatter kindly pointed out, was a large desk with an even larger man seated at it. The man was portly but looked to have muscle as well and did not get up to greet them, merely looked at them with mild curiosity before placing his hands on the desk in a sweeping motion. "This desk" he began, a look of importance not set on his features. "This desk... Is Mahogany" He finished and sat there silently. Alice not understanding his statement decided to press on. "Yes well I was-"  
"This desk-"  
"Wondering if you-"  
"Is Mahogany"  
"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?" She yelled, crossing her arms. The man's expression still contained its look of importance, but he seemed to be finished. "Thankyou, now I-"  
" Mahogany"  
"Oh Christ is there someone I can talk to?" She cried in annoyance before screwing protocol and opening the door. The man did not stop her and the Hatter was still laughing at the previous idiocy of the conversation.

"Tell me Hatter" Alice spoke eventually as they walked down the winding halls, "When was the last time you saw the twins?" The hatter genuinely thought back but could not think of exactly how long it had been. " My apologies Alice but I have not seen them in many moons." When she questioned why he had not alerted the others he simply shrugged and they continued to walk on in silence.

It seemed like hours passing cells of people; men and women walking back and forth, wearing a path in the floor below or rocking in the corner. It put Alice on edge and she found herself seeking the Hatter's comfort who surprisingly seemed sane enough to give her what she needed. He kindly took her hand and squeezed it for a brief moment though he did not let go completely through the rest of the journey. "This is useless!" Alice cried, throwing her hands in the air, "We shall never find the twins at this rate and no one seems to want to help us" The Hatter attempted concerned and placed his hand on her shoulder awkwardly. "Pat pat" he said, creating an air of normality that she had been looking for. The sound of squeaking broke them from their pity party however and they both looked up to see the dormouse running off and turning left at a fork in the road. "Quick! Follow that mouse!" Alice called, her feet already moving and not looking back to see if the Hatter was even close. They skidded around corners, turning left and right and sometimes right and left (sometimes not even turning at all), until they came across a cell on its own with a sign that read 'rehabilitated'. "Is this where they are?" Alice asked the mouse, but no reply came and Alice felt the tension in the air. "A-Alice?.." A scuffling noise from within the confines of the cell became louder and the door opened on its own, two boys exiting uneasily, their fingers wrung together and their heads low. They were the twins alright, they were pale and identical but that was all that reminded Alice of who they once were. "Oh my goodness!" The Hatter said, theoretically speechless though he was obviously talking. "You're... You're..."

No need to review really... No pressure... ;3


End file.
